I Am Seeker
by Seven-years-ago
Summary: Jenny regenerates and flees the Messaline on a stolen shuttle with nothing but a dream, a dream of new worlds, exhilarating sites and finding her father. What she didn't know was how hard it would be to find another planet. Stranded and alone in the middle of space, Jenny's situation is far from good. Will she find a new world? Will the Doctor save her? Or will it all be for nigh?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- I haven't wrote anything in a long time, and this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction so I would love to hear any critique you have! This chapter isn't very long as I'm just attempting to get things flowing right now. I would greatly appreciate if you R&R!_**

**_CHAPTER ONE - FOREVER WATER_**

**_Four Years Ago..._**

Months in total darkness, with nothing but the thoughts in her own head, that seemingly echoed in the small space around her. The last words spoken to her were long since faded, her mind playing tricks on her, interpreting the words to the point that she was no longer sure what she thought they had been were what had been spoken at all. Her father had promised her new worlds, and amazing sights beyond her wildest dreams. Now more than ever, she looked on those words; lies, a dream crumbling down under the brutal blow of reality.

A loud ding pulled Jenny out of her reverie and her eyes began to search frantically. She searched for the source of the sound and it wasn't long until she found it. A red light, blinked at her in warning; Low Fuel. She felt her chest clench, sucking the air out of her lungs and she felt horror work its way through her limbs. "This is it." She whispered, looking out into the blackness that surrounded her, this is where she would die, once and for all, dead for good. She scanned the horizon, there was nothing and no one there to help her. What had she been expecting? Her flighty father to come to her aid? The one who just took off when she was hardly gone? She knew it was irrational to hope, but with the sadness she felt now, she knew that she had in fact, been hoping for just that.

She thought for as long and hard as the situation allowed and made her choice. 'Something is out there, it's out there and I'm going to find it.' She whispered, assuring herself that she wasn't going completely crazy. She would die trying to find something, trying to find a new world, if it was the very last thing she ever did. If no one would ever know of her name, or remember her actions, she would die searching for them, because, she decided, she believed.

The button had taunted her from the dashboard for months, every day she had been out here, every day she thought she was going to go crazy, everyday since she left the Messaline. The blue button screamed at her now 'warp speed' it read beside it. She wasn't 100% sure what that meant, or how fast that was, but if she was going to die today she was going to find out.

She lifted the lever beside the button and heard a humming sound slowly start to life. The button began to glow, and she knew it was time. With one last deep breath, she slammed her hand down on the button and felt herself get sucked back into her seat. The sky around her seemed to stretch and move faster than she had ever seen it, she clutched onto the armrests for support as her mind screamed at her for being stupid and irrational. She let out a small yelp as her seat began to tilt backwards, until she could no longer see out the windscreen.

With one final whir, she heard the sputtering of the engines and then the real silence began, pressing on her ears, like nothing she had ever experienced. She stared at the silver ceiling as if the curved metal would tell her something, but walls did not speak and the metal did not move. She could feel herself begin to panic, with the engines down it was only a matter of time before she ran out of oxygen, she would suffocate here alone and in the black. She couldn't bring herself to look out into it - to face the fact that the end was nigh.

The silence was broken by an odd sound, at first she thought she was imagining it but as she pondered the sound grew louder. As the noise grew, a loud rumbling roar, it was accompanied by a vibrating, as if someone had grabbed the craft and began to shake it. She struggled to pull herself upright, but when she did she found herself terrified and excited all at the same time. She appeared to be entering the atmosphere of a planet, the force of her short warp speed launch must have given her _just_ enough momentum to bring her into the atmosphere. Gravity did the rest, bringing her plummeting towards the ground.

She felt her stomach lurch and her fingers clench the seat as the craft began to spin. She was jostled violently around the shuttle like a rag doll as she begged it not to fall apart. A loud bang left her disoriented and hard of hearing she realized, as she watched items smash against the metal walls and hardly a sound was to be heard. The craft began to slow its spinning, just in time she thought as she could feel her last ration meal wanting to make its way to a second appearance.

The craft landed with breakneck force, sending Jenny hurling towards the back of the shuttle, which now had become the floor. She felt her elbow smash off of her seat, sending a sharp pain through her arm and into her shoulder. She opened her mouth to yell but her voice was silenced as the side of her head cracked against the wall of the shuttle.

A bright light flooded in through the gaping hole where the windscreen should have been and water sloshed around the part of the shuttle facing down. Her head throbbed as she tried to reassess her surroundings, smashed and nearly unrecognisable. Her limbs felt bruised through and through as she tried to pull herself to her feet. Head spinning at the sudden flood of blood from her head to her toes she reached for the wall for support and made her way through the hole ripped through the other wall of the shuttle.

The sunlight was a blinding brightness that made her head throb painfully as she stumbled her way out of the shuttle. As her eyes adjusted she took in her first new planet. Ever since her father and that Donna lady had told her about different worlds and their amazing, quirky wonders she expected exhilarating and was thoroughly disappointed for she was surrounded by a whole lot of nothing. No magnificent sights, nothing new or strange and there was certainly no one around. For upon spinning a full 360 degrees she came to realize she was on a large black rock, in the middle of an extended sapphire abyss.

Water. Everywhere.

She had imagined sapphire in the sky, not in the ground and she imagined a bustling market with varieties of creatures as strange looking as the Hath and as similar as her. It was just her luck to find her way out of one deadly situation and straight into another. If she wasn't careful, she thought, she would die here from the heat and no one would know and no one would find her and she would never see the amazing sights of the universe.

"Stop being so negative! Ugh! You sound terrible!" she said to herself, and turned to the shuttle to assess just how damaged it actually was. It was as bad as she thought, there were so many holes and dents in it from smashing against the rock and entering the atmosphere that she was almost certain there wouldn't be anything she would be able to use. In fact, she was surprised it was even still floating at all. She wondered if the other side looked any better, maybe that was why.

Jenny edged towards the water, trying not to slip on the wet rock as she stepped. She peered into the water, wondering just how deep it was. To her dismay it looked as though she would only be able to go out a few steps before the rock jetted down into the dark depths of the water, making her unable to get all the way around the shuttle. She pondered her ability to lean over the edge and take a look at the craft, she questioned it but then remembered how she flipped her way through the hall of sensors running from her people back on the Messaline and felt her confidence surge for the first time in a long time. It would be easy, she assured herself as she sat to take off her boots, she would get as close to the edge as she could and then lean against the shuttle for support and lean herself forward to peer around the backside of the shuttle. Simple, no rocket science involved. She tossed her boots up on the rock to assure no waves would come and wash them away and rolled her pant legs up.

She waded out into the cool water, the rock feeling slimy beneath her feet, her hand lightly touching the scorching metal craft, she began to cautiously shuffle her way towards the edge. She leaned, careening her neck to try and get a glimpse of the back side of the shuttle. As she looked down to place her foot again she froze and gazed into the water, sure she had seen something move. Suddenly getting the feeling she wasn't alone after all, she chanced a look over her shoulder. Still nothing, no one. So what was wrapped around her other wrist right now? She wondered, terrified of what she might see but too curious not to look.

A sudden weight pulled her down with such force, she had no choice but to fall to her knees. Her body groaned in protest, already sore she couldn't help but let out a small whimper as her knee made contact with the hard rock. As she opened her eyes, trying to keep herself from her built in nature to fight off whatever it was locked on her now, she found herself staring straight into a pair of intense violet eyes. There wasn't much time to take in anything else about this creature as she found herself taking one last panicked breath before her body was engulfed in the swirling waves of the forever water.

**_A/N - So was that any good? What did you think? Flames welcome! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - So here's the second chapter! Trying to get back into the swing of things, so any and all feedback is much appreciated! Please R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two - The Creature<em>

* * *

><p>Jenny strained to see more of the creature, forcing her eyes to stay open, against the salt water that stung them mercilessly. She couldn't make out much more than shadows, but she could deduce a few things from it's movement. Firstly, whatever it was had some sort of 'hands', it had grabbed her and continued to hold on even as it swam. Second, it was strong, no matter how she struggled against it, kicked and flailed the creature never broke it's grip. And Finally, whatever it was certainly didn't have a hard time with the lack of oxygen the water provided as it didn't seem at all affected.<p>

Fascinated though she was with the creature, and the small victory she had hardly celebrated, she couldn't help but question her own actions as the spots of colour began to flood her vision. Had it really been a good idea to leave the Messaline? She didn't have long to think about it now. Her lungs ached as they had finally seemed to find a depth the creature liked, but no sooner had she thought it, they took a sudden dive down into total darkness.

Her muscles ached and her lungs were hungry for air, the creature pulling her along like a rag doll now, nothing left for her to give. Her brain ordered her mouth to open and her lungs to fill and she felt defeat like nothing she had yet experienced. She closed her eyes tight and stopped fighting, her mouth opened and her lungs instinctively gasped for air, but were sadly met with water. She felt her body try to dispel it, only to be met with more water. Her muscles spasmed and her body instinctively thrashed against the creature who just kept pulling, as if unaware of her distress. Darkness ebbed at the corners of her vision, and she began to drift off.

The creature dragged her upwards for only a moment longer and tossed her up out of the water and easily onto the rock shelf. Her body remained motionless against the black rock, her blonde hair sticking to her bleeding face. The creature pulled itself from the water easily and moved towards her, assessing the body before it.

Her body felt heavy and her brain felt groggy, as she tried to force her eyes to open and focus. Her head hurt as she tried to focus on her surroundings in the flickering glow that filled the strange room she appeared to be in. She lifted her arm to find it wrapped tightly, the movement restricted almost completely. A cast, she thought miserably, it must have been broken in her sketchy touch down in the middle of the forever waters.

She slowly tried to sit up, using her other arm as a lever to bring herself upright. She didn't get very far, finding her other arm bound to the side of the bed she laid upon. She pulled it a couple times for good measure, yanking as hard as she could on the restraints before deciding that they weren't going to give. Other than making her other wrist sore she accomplished nothing, flopping back down in defeat, she looked over the room once more.

It was strange, dark and medieval looking, as if from another time. The walls seemed to be made of some kind of stone, possibly the same black rock the she had smashed into on impact. The furniture in the room was like nothing she had ever seen, built of what looked like seaweed and coral. She couldn't imagine how it could all actually stay together, but clearly they had that information in their arsenal.

There was no windows, making it impossible for her to tell where she was in relation to the last thing she remembered - water. Footsteps echoed from a corridor she suspected was behind the door just beyond her left shoulder. She waited in anticipation, to finally set eyes on the creature that grabbed her and dragged her into the forever waters, attempting to drown her, or so she had thought anyways. Yet here she sat now, unsure whether she was a patient or a hostage.

The foot steps were close now, and as they grew closer, Jenny felt herself holding her breath. Eyes locked on the doorway, and then they stopped. Not able to contain herself any longer she shouted into the air. "Hello?" The was no response."Hello? I know you're there! What do you want from me?" Jenny opened her mouth to shout one more time and froze. The creature stood there now, violet eyes seeming to peer right into her soul.

She was surprised at her first sight of what she was calling 'the creature'. They shared some similarities between them, the creature more humanoid in appearance than she thought. It's skin was a pale green, and if it weren't for the small fan of fins that appeared folded along the side of it's calves and forearms she would have thought it might have been sick and that she was in some sort of sick bay or hospital.

It spoke, a strange and melodic, musical sounding voice escaped it's lips. She stared back at it blankly, unsure what to think of it. It frowned and approached, it's eyes slanting upwards slightly like a cat's, made for a strange look. It spoke again, and once again a strange melodic sounding voice came out. "I, I don't understand." She responded, looking at the creature as it seemed to hesitate.

"What..." it said, it's tongue seeming to stumble over the words. It was as if she could see the words processing in it's brain, trying to piece them together. "Meaning... here?" it was strange to hear the voice that produced the same melodic, musical tones only seconds ago, speak and sound jagged and broken, misplaced on it's lips.

"Um, I'm searching for different worlds. I don't mean any harm, you can unchain me!" She spat out quickly, yanking halfheartedly on on her ties. The creature eyed her warily and covered the last few steps between them quickly. He grabbed a tool from the strap that came across his bare chest and with ease he had her bounds undone and was grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"We're not going into the water again are we? I don't want to go in the water!" She shouted as it began to lead her down the corridor. Torches lit the way, their golden light flickering off the walls, casting shadows upon her captor, making it look even more intimidating than before.

Directing her attention back ahead again, she noticed the corridor widening. What sounded like music bounced off the walls, echoing through the corridor and she wondered if it was really music or the voices of many creatures. The corridor opened more and she could see the light becoming stronger. The creature's grip tightened on her arm, she whimpered slightly, her muscles still seeming bruised.

Then she realised why. They emerged in a large cavern, full of creatures and it was like she imagined, this was the new world she had been searching for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - If you got this far - woohoo! Thanks for reading! Flames are welcome so go on and hit that button and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
